Until the Very End
by Unknown Souldreamer
Summary: Had Ferelden been modern-day England, had there been no darkspawn and Archdemons to fight, had there been peace, and not war - what still remained was a constant vigilance. So begins the many tales and trials of the companions and one Lilith Cousland, had they been witches and wizards instead, together until the very end. Dragon Age: Origins/Harry Potter crossover


Author's Note

I wrote my last fanfiction about 5 years ago. I may have improved in writing, I may not. At any rate, I finished Dragon Age: Origins, and wanted to write several oneshots for the fandom. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

Until The Very End - Harry Potter/Dragon Age: Origins AU crossover

Had Ferelden been modern-day England, had there been no darkspawn and Archdemons to fight, had there been peace, and not war, what still remained was a constant vigilance.

So begins the many tales and trials of the companions and one Lilith Cousland, had they been witches and wizards instead.

* * *

T'was the day of Christmas, and most of Hogwarts was empty, save for several students who preferred the magical school to returning home for the holidays.

Lilith Cousland knew her family would have wanted her home –as a child, she always helped her father, Bryce, decorate the Cousland estate for the holidays. Despite being one of the few remaining pure-blood families in England, he liked to do things the Muggle way, placing each ornament, one-by-one on an Evergreen tree he had gotten from the forest nearby. Her hound, the Bark Lord, also tried his best to assist, dragging slobbered-up tinsel around the house. Fergus, her brother, and her mother, Eleanor were usually with the house-elves preparing food in the kitchen.

As much as she missed and loved her family dearly, she knew her second family needed her more. Her four companions, the ones who stuck by her through magical mischief of all sorts the last seven years of school, did not exactly have ideal familial situations.

Her boyfriend Alistair never wanted to trouble his father, the Minister of Magic, being the bastard child of the Theirin line. "Besides, if I went home, there wouldn't be a chance to lick a lamppost in winter if I'm gone," he teased.

Morrigan refused to return home to what she referred to as her "mother's hut". She claimed that her mother would strip her of the freedom to practice magic for two weeks. Lilith didn't doubt those claims. Professor Flemeth was a terrifyingly powerful witch with an iron grip on her daughter.

Zevran, her best friend, was surprisingly silent on any mention of family, or the lack thereof. But after prying the secret from Leliana, she learned he didn't have the best options – the orphanage or the Crows, a group of notorious witches and wizards.

As for Leliana, her guardian Lady Cecilie was getting on in her years. "She's already done so much for me," she said, with a sad smile, but Lilith suspected that she also did not want to accidentally have her mysterious past catch up to her in the form of Majorlaine.

So for the seven years, she's stayed behind in Hogwarts, bringing together the rag-tag group. Presents were never really a big deal until Leliana declared that it was their last year together, before the N.E. and the reality of becoming an adult in the wizarding world hit them.

It was a particularly snowy Christmas morning, Hogwarts blanketed in true winter wonderland. As cold as it was outside, inside the Room of Requirement was toasty and warm. For the occasion, it was equipped with a fireplace and a finely decorated tree. The boys had already hastily given out their gifts, although Alistair promised Lilith to give hers after. Morrigan aimed a well-placed _Oppugno_ jinx of presents towards Alistair when he commented that the witch "actually had a heart". Leliana made everyone nervous with the warning that they had better handle their gifts with care, lest they end up with a nasty jinx.

It was Lilith's turn to hand out presents, and she cautiously passed the gifts around. Getting them together had been no small feat. She wasn't sure if they could even come close to what her friends had given her – a pair of golden earrings from Zevran, fine satin shoes from Leliana, and leather bound _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_ from Morrigan.

Zevran ripped into his quickly, and was surprised at the outcome. Inside was a pair of fine leather gloves. He had a quizzical look on his face, and was about to say something when Lilith beat him to it and rushed out, "I wasn't too sure exactly how Dalish gloves looked but I did some research in the library and pulled some strings to get Twilfitt and Tattings to make a special case order. Are they similar to your mother's?" Several seconds passed and he just kept on examining the gloves, which made Lilith despair. "If they are a bit off we can return them…" She murmured.

"My dear, why would you do that?" Zevran slid one hand inside a glove, and then the next, eyeing them with glee. "You are right; they are like my mother's! While the leather is less thick and had more embroidery… it's very close," he leaned over and gave her a tight hug. "It's Christmas but you didn't have to go that out of your way. And yet, you did. Thank you."

"Zev, stop hogging Lilith! I want to open my present, too!" Leliana complained. Before letting go, Zevran leaned and kissed her on both cheeks, "For extra thanks," he smirked. She merely shook her head.

Leliana began to open her gift, and squealed in delight when she saw its contents. "Oh, Maker, are these Andraste's grace?" she gingerly brought the flowers closer and sighed, contentedly. "They are! And they look so fresh too! Where could you have gotten them?" The wildflowers had been strung up together in the form of a crown, a perfect fit for Leliana.

"Like I said, I pulled some strings. I had to charm them a few times, but their scent will remain there forever…" Leliana didn't wait for her friend to finish her sentence and threw her arms around her. "It's almost as if my maman is here," she whispered in Lilith's ear. "Oh, my friend, what could I have done to deserve you?"

"Lovely Lilith, you have to tell me whose strings you are pulling; perhaps you would be able to pull such strings to help me pass Transfiguration?" Zevran joked.

"As if Flemeth wouldn't notice some attempt to cheat in her class," Morrigan scoffed. She had already opened her gift and was holding it protectively against her chest.

"Aren't you going to show us what you got?" Alistair asked. The witch glared at him "Or are you scared that I'm going to make fun of you? Too late."

"I was hoping to thank you later, but your dim-witted boyfriend here is simply too impatient," Morrigan sighed and revealed a small ornate golden mirror. "It's been some time since I've seen this mirror. It was smashed when I saw it last and I thought I would never see it again."

"It can't be broken any longer, at least, with the charms placed on it," Lilith provided encouragingly. "Just keep it out of Flemeth's sight?"

Morrigan smiled, a rare moment. "I'll keep it close to me, always, my friend."

Now who is ready for Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Leliana grinned wickedly, pulling out a box of the nefarious confections.

"Hey! What about me?" Alistair cried out, wondering where his gift was.

"What about you, Alistair?" Lilith feigned ignorance.

"Oh. Right, later. My room?" He winked.

"Can you please not fraternize so loudly?" Morrigan groaned. "I swear, the two of you can be heard all the way in the Ravenclaw tower. Or cast a simple _Muffliato_. Please."

* * *

"I'm imagining this is the part where I pretend to be surprised when you give me your present," Lilith laughed dangling her feet over Alistair's bed. The others had gone on outside, with the bulk of the storm finally over.

"You're the perfect girlfriend for catching on so quickly." There was clearly something hidden behind his back, and Lilith made an attempt to grab it. Alistair suddenly looked shyly at her. "Or, we could skip the awkward part and reveal our presents altogether."

"Oh alright. " She pulled out a small box, with a small box on its top.

You should also thank Zev for this one, too, by the way. If I didn't catch him trying to prank Professor Sten in class last week, I never would have gotten this chance."

"Oh?"

"Well, Sten didn't want to deal with him, and as Head Girl I had to drag him all the way up to Eamon's office… now that I think of it, I could have just taken points away from Slytherin," she groaned. "But it all worked out in the end! Eamon had to leave his office for a few minutes and Zev was poking around his desk and found it!"

"Found what?"

"Your gift! You didn't open it yet?"

"Well… I was waiting for you to finish this story you're so caught up in. Now I'm nervous you won't like what I got you, because I didn't end up with detention to get it."

"Alistair, don't be silly," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Taking her gift from his hands, she began to delicately pull at the strings, until the wrapping gave away. What lay there was a small pouch, with a single delicate rose coated in enamel, hanging on a gold chain.

"I had this for awhile now, because in spite of all the darkness in the world, there's still beauty left in it." He cradled her face gently, and leaned his forehead against hers. "Now I gotta open your present. "I'll close my eyes, and try to guess what it is."

"It feels familiar… and definitely not broken." Opening his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Maker's breath… Lilith, you took this from Eamon's office?"

"I'm sure he won't miss it… its true owner is right here."

His gaze turned mischievous. "A thank you wouldn't be enough for you, now would it?" He began to back her up onto his bed.

She giggled as he started to kiss and nibble her neck. "This, kind ser, will work just fine."

* * *

"Do you think Lil and Alistair will be coming out anytime soon?" Leliana asked as she grabbed some fresh snow from the ground, packing it in between her hands. She threw an expertly aimed snowball at Zevran, who was attempting to hide behind a tree.

"I doubt it," Morrigan glanced up briefly in the direction of the castle and paused to listen for any noise. When none was heard, she returned to reading her grimoire. "They did heed my advice, though."

"Young love is so sweet," Leliana sighed. The lull in activity allowed Zevran to make his move, chucking a snowball towards her head. Luckily, she noticed it coming her way. " _Immobulus_!" She said, freezing the projectile mid-air. "You gotta do better than that, Zev."

"Is that so? Try to stop this." From behind came a snowball, but Leliana quickly ducked, and instead, the snowball landed on the head of a blissfully unaware Morrigan.

"Why, you-!" Wisps of ice started to emanate from the angry witch's wand.

As she began to chase Zevran, Leliana smiled in contemplation. _Oh, Maker, these seven years weren't what I was expecting. Dragons, mischief, love, death, life – is this what the bards sing of?_

She saw Morrigan firing spells relentlessly at Zevran. She knew Lilith and Alistair were cuddled together in his room, and felt a pang of sadness that was quickly replaced with joy.

These years weren't what she had expected when she was accepted into the school. But she wouldn't give them up for the world.


End file.
